


dreamnotfound oneshots i guess?

by aaliyah_marie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyah_marie/pseuds/aaliyah_marie
Summary: i have no idea what i’m doing but i write sometimes. constructive criticism is greatly appreciated
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	dreamnotfound oneshots i guess?

dream opened his eyes and scanned his room, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and began to stand up. once his feet his the ground he noticed george laying there with small blanket covering him. dream grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it under george’s head.   
“dream what time is it?” george sleepily questioned  
“it’s around 2am, i’ll be right back i’m just getting a drink, go back to sleep” dream replied quietly  
george laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. dream opened his bedroom door and walked down the carpeted hallway to the kitchen. he got his water from the sink and stood against the counter, you see dream has had a crush on george since the 9th grade but never knew if the feeling was mutual. now being in their 20’s things seem more complex and different than before. but the feeling is still there. dream finishes his water and walks back towards the dark room, the light from the hallway illuminates the room enough for dream to see george now sitting at the end of the bed fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie.   
“dream can i tell you something” george says after a couple seconds   
“of course you can, what’s going through that pretty little head of yours” dream responds. george makes room next to him for dream to sit down and lightly taps the empty space. as dream walks closer he can feel his heart beginning to race, his palms start to get sweaty and a million thoughts run through his head. dream sits next to george and turns to look at him.   
“i don’t know how to word this is any other way so i’m just gonna tell it as it is” george says without looking up. he plays with his strings again, closes his eyes and begins   
“we’ve been best friends since the 5th grade, you are my best friend, the only person in this world that can make everything better just by looking at me. dream i’ve been in love with you since the 7th grade. you make life worth living. you make me feel things that i didn’t know i could feel. i’m in love with every little thing about you.”   
george stops and opens his eyes when he feels a hand on his chin.   
dream sits at the end of his bed listening to his best friend tell him everything he’s been wanting to hear. he smiles and looks over at george, eyes shut and cheeks bright red, dream lifts his hand to george’s chin, george stops and opens his eyes. dream turns george’s head and their eyes meet.  
“i love you. i don’t know what else you planned on saying but i love you. and i need you to know that i want you. i’ve wanted you for so long”  
george smiles at dream and presses their foreheads together. dream takes a breath and pushes his lips against george’s’, they kissed. the most passionate and beautiful kiss dream has ever experienced. he smiles into the kiss and pulls away.   
“i’ve been waiting to do that since the 9th grade” dream confesses.   
george smiles and kisses dreams cheek.   
“okay now that i got that out of my system can we go back to sleep now? and is it possible for me to sleep with you instead of on the floor this time?” george asks with a bright toothy smile  
“of course you can baby” dream replies as they get under the covers.  
“i love you” george says as he cuddles up in dreams arms.   
“i love you more idiot” dream says before drifting off to sleep with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
